


Darkwing Fuck

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Communication, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Human, Intimacy, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idk I hope this isnt too ooc, im a furry but im not writing bird porn so theyre humans lol, we only have 1 ep with drake in it in the reboot so its hard 2 get a read on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The problem was, Drake had never had sex, much less ever been in love. He had a total of 2 previous boyfriends, both of whom he'd made out with but never gone any farther than that. Launchpad was different though, Drake knew him to be a very passionate and loving man with a plethora of previous partners, and the whole notion had started to eat away at Drake and make him feel inadequate. He was so wildly out of his depth here and had noideawhat he was doing.





	Darkwing Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY ITS A DUMBASS TITLE BUT IT MADE ME LAUGH SO I KEPT IT

The two were currently watching a movie in Drake's apartment while Gosalyn was staying the night at a friends house. Well, they weren't really watching the movie, more like there was a movie playing in the background while the two made out on the living room couch. Drake was currently slotted against Launchpad's crotch and the two were grinding against each other fervently. Launchpad had a hand curled in Drake's hair while the two made out, Drake's whole body heating up and a wet spot growing in his pants as he felt Launchpad's sizable boner begin to rise against him.

The problem was, Drake had never had sex, much less ever been in love. He had a total of 2 previous boyfriends, both of whom he'd made out with but never gone any farther than that. Launchpad was different though, Drake knew him to be a very passionate and loving man with a plethora of previous partners, and the whole notion had started to eat away at Drake and make him feel inadequate. He was so wildly out of his depth here and had no _idea_ what he was doing, which is why he squeaked and finally decided to speak up when he felt Launchpad start to unbutton his purple flannel to reveal the binder underneath.

"Launchpad." He piped, sounding more nervous than he meant to. The man immediately stopped what he was doing to look his boyfriend in the eye. "I, uh, I've never done this before." He admitted.

"Oh." Launchpad replied, not really sounding all that surprised. The two had talked about previous partners a few times before, they generally had an idea of what the other had and hadn't done before. "Do you want to stop?"

"No! No." Drake replied almost _too_ quickly. "I just mean, that I, um, I guess I don't really know what I'm doing? And I'm kinda, uh, nervous is all." He started to look around anxiously, eyes fixed on everything but his boyfriend. "I mean, I know you've been with other people before and probably like super know what you're doing, but I don't and I don't know if I'll be all that good or live up to expectations and-"

"Drake, it's fine." Launchpad was quick to reassure, moving closer to his partner as he cupped his face in his hands. "I _really_ don't mind that you're, er, inexperienced. It's nothing to be nervous about or ashamed of, really! I got you."

Drake felt his heartbeat almost leap out of his chest at those three words as his eyes bulged and cheeks blushed. "O-oh. Okay. Cool." He replied awkwardly. "Can we, uh, take this to the bedroom, then? I have, like, condoms and stuff in there."

Launchpad grinned. "Yeah, of course! No problem, DW."

"It's Drake." He corrected with a laugh as the two men scrambled off to Drake's room and shut the door behind them.

Once there, Launchpad didn't hesitate to gently pin Drake to the bed as the make out from before continued. This time, Drake allowed for Launchpad to unbutton his shirt fully and cast it aside. Following suit, Drake leaned forward and decided to slide Launchpad's jacket off him, revealing his toned arms in that tight, _tight_ shirt of his. He almost made a noise in the back of his throat at the sight before Launchpad took off his shirt and was now kneeling before him, on his bed, half-naked. Drake's eyes nearly bulged out his head as he forced himself to blink a few times and snap out of his gay stupor. He then hesitated before peeling off his binder, only to quickly snatch a white tank top up off the floor and hold it against his chest.

"Do you mind if I, uh, wear this?" He asked with a blush. He'd _really_ prefer for his first-time not to be a dysphoria-induced mess.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Launchpad was quick to reply, staring at him with a look of awe.

That expression put Drake's mind at ease as he pulled on the tank top with a sigh of relief. The two then made quick work of their pants, eager to engage one another, and soon enough they were making out in their underwear, on Drake's bed. Launchpad's lips were full and warm and filled Drake with a special kind of warmth as he eagerly reciprocated the tender kisses. He once again moved closer, needing desperately to be as close as possible to his lover as their crotches connected, eliciting a deep moan from the larger man. The reaction only egged Drake on as he began grinding, hands searching Launchpad's chest, delicately tracing his muscles and curves in a tender notion.

Launchpad's hands traced along Drake's shoulder blades, slowly making their way down his back. He hesitated, before ducking a hand down and tenderly squeezing at Drake's tight ass beneath his large hand. Drake twitched and moaned, almost jumping in surprise at the contact before he settled down again in Launchpad's arms.

"Okay, okay." He breathed out, almost panting with want. "Take your fucking underwear off, please."

Launchpad laughed softly at that before Drake pulled away to grab a condom and a bottle of lube from his dresser as Launchpad did what he asked. When Drake turned his attention back to Launchpad, he couldn't help but catch a glance at his manhood and he gulped apprehensively. Launchpad was... _Large_ , to say the least, and the size almost made Drake nervous.

Launchpad seemed to notice Drake's apprehension, as he quickly cleared his throat and moved forward to rest a hand against Drake's cheek. "Not to, uh, toot my own horn or anything, but you don't need to worry about... Taking... All of it."

Drake laughed breathlessly and quickly stopped staring as he snapped his attention back to Launchpad's face. "Oh! Oh, no, you're fine! I, uh, y'know, I'm just a little, uh, y'know..." Drake had trouble finding his words as he felt anxiety clutch at his chest once more.

Launchpad was quick to pull his boyfriend into a chaste kiss before saying, "Hey, it's okay, relax. I've got you."

Those words made Drake fucking _melt_ , as he let out a deep sigh before casting aside his boxers with a shiver. Before he got the chance to begin lubing up his fingers, Launchpad took his hand in his own.

"May I?" Asked Launchpad tenderly, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Drake gulped. "Yes." He replied, watching as Launchpad lubed up a couple fingers.

Drake layed back on his bed, head resting against the pillows but was still _unbelievably_ tense as Launchpad teased at his entrance. As if on queue, Launchpad placed a comforting hand on Drake's shoulder and gently squeezed. "Take a deep breath, relax."

Drake followed his orders, taking a deep breath and relaxing his muscles as Launchpad's fingers gently eased their way inside. And, oh _wow_ , that was new, he'd never had anybody else's fingers inside him before. Only his own and a couple toys, but holy _shit_ , that felt amazing. Launchpad tenderly explored the inside of Drake's manhood, caressing along the walls as he curled his fingers. Drake couldn't help the moans and sighs that were escaping him, and he impulsively went to cover his mouth before Launchpad took his hand in his own.

Launchpad placed a kiss to the side of his lips before curling his fingers right up against that sweet spot. "Don't, I like hearing you."

Drake shivered and mewled, involuntarily kicking his leg as Launchpad's fingers grazed up against his g-spot. "Ah, ah, _fuck_." He breathed.

Launchpad's eyes grew lidded as he leaned down to kiss and suck at Drake's neck, grinding slightly against his thigh to get some relief, him practically blue-ballsing at this point. Though it was all worth it as he fingered Drake with expertise, scissoring inside him in order to illicit more of those sweet, tender moans from the smaller man. Drake sighed sweetly as Launchpad sucked on his neck before he carefully, gently inserted a third finger as to thoroughly prepare Drake for his size.

At the introduction of the 3rd finger, Drake drew in a sharp breath and tensed as he gripped Launchpad's arm for dear life. Launchpad nuzzled against his cheek before whispering sweetly to him, "Breathe."

Drake let out a shaky moan at that, before relaxing and proceeding to grind down against Launchpad's fingers, attempting to really get used to their pressure and feeling before the main event. Launchpad did his job thoroughly, stretching Drake as far as he could with his fingers as he continually thrusted in and out and pressed up against his most sensitive areas. Drake's breathing grew high-pitched and fervent as he lay back and allowed Launchpad to continue with his work, before finally curling his toes and gripping his arm tightly.

"P-please, I'm- I'm ready..." He breathed out, he could feel himself getting close and he _desperately_ wanted Launchpad inside him before he came.

"Okay." Launchpad replied almost gutturally as he withdrew his fingers from Drake's tight heat before grabbing the condom and sliding it on over his cock.

He then gripped Drake's hips tightly and positioned himself at his entrance, taking a deep breath as he held back when Drake's voice piped up from below him. "Is it, uh, is it supposed to hurt?"

"No." He replied firmly, the last thing he wanted was for Drake to be hurting and him not say anything due to misinformation. "If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

"O-okay, okay." Drake replied as he carded his fingers through Launchpad's hair. "You can, uh, go in now."

Launchpad smiled sweetly at his lover before he pressed in, feeling as Drake tightened around his cock. As good as that felt, Launchpad resisted the urge to continue and placed a comforting hand against Drake's chest. "Relax, please. I don't wanna hurt you."

Drake's chest fluttered at Launchpad's tender words, and he did as requested. He took another deep breath and relaxed as much as he could before he felt his boyfriend press in further. Launchpad breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt Drake loosen up around him, moving forward as slowly and tenderly as he could as he kissed and sucked on his lover's neck. 

Soon, Drake let out an uncomfortable noise and placed a hand against Launchpad's chest. "Stop! Stop there, please..."

Launchpad did as was asked of him as Drake sat up slightly to catch a peek. His heart deflated slightly at the observation that he was only able to take about half of Launchpad's length and he immediately faltered. "Uh, y-you can uh, keep going if you want."

"Drake, I was serious about not wanting to hurt you. I'm fine, promise." He kissed Drake's cheek tenderly, before softly muttering, "You feel amazing, just like this. Every inch you give me is a blessing."

Drake was reassured by Launchpad's romantic and tender words, as he was quick to lay back down and relax. "O-okay, just, uh, gimme a sec to... Get used to you. Sorry, you're really big and I've never taken this much before and-"

Launchpad quickly shushed him with a kiss before he interrupted. "No need to apologize. Take all the time you need, I can be patient."

At that, Drake took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and steadily got used to the feeling of Launchpad inside him. He squirmed ever-so slightly, sighing softly at the feeling of just how _full_ he was. He could feel Launchpad's length up against every one of his walls, not a single inch of him left untouched. He picked himself up just a bit, only to press back down against Launchpad's cock. Launchpad made a low noise at that, as Drake wrapped his legs around his lovers back and gripped his arms tightly.

"You can move now." Drake said, voice dripping with lust.

Launchpad gripped Drake's hip tightly, the other hand going to cup his cheek as he began tenderly thrusting into his boyfriend. He was careful to only go halfway, as hurting Drake was the last thing he wanted to do, especially during his first time. As he grew more comfortable, he steadily began to pick up speed, breathing heavily as he did so. Even with Drake relaxed and him so clearly enjoying himself, he was still so deliciously _tight_. It didn't matter that he couldn't insert his full length, even though he truly wanted to bury his cock in that tight heat. This was perfect for Launchpad, being able to fill his boyfriend and make him feel good.

Drake bit his lip, whining and whimpering as Launchpad continuously thrust inside him. It felt fucking amazing, like he was practically being split open by Launchpad's cock in the best of ways. Every time he bottomed out in Drake was a blessing, especially as he felt him slide so delicately against his g-spot each time. He couldn't help the moans and expletives pouring from his mouth as he gripped the sheets and his boyfriend's arm for dear life, being positively pounded into the mattress below. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he dug his heels into his boyfriend and curled his toes.

"Please, please, please." Drake breathed out, causing Launchpad to shudder and his cock to twitch inside him. That feeling caused Drake to cry out and kick his leg as he threw his head back. "Oh God, fuck, please go faster, please..."

He whined, practically _begging_ Launchpad to destroy him with his thick cock. Launchpad snapped, biting his lip as he gripped Drake's hips tightly and set an almost brutal pace for his lover. Drake cried out as he felt Launchpad slam into him, tightening as he felt his orgasm draw near. Soon enough, he tensed, nails digging into Launchpad's back as he arched and felt himself come. He wheezed, eyes glossed over as he felt waves of pleasure wrack his body thoroughly.

Launchpad fucked him through it, leaning down to bite his neck before he whispered. "Are you good? Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Drake begged, kicking his legs as Launchpad fucked him through his orgasm.

He was spent, twitching and whining helplessly below his lover as his tight over-sensitive cunt was pounded into. He struggled to breath, gripping onto Launchpad's arms tightly for support. A few more thrusts and Launchpad came to a stop, almost rigid as he shuddered and orgasm took hold over his body. Drake gasped and sighed at the feeling of the condom growing hot and filling up inside him, his body feeling like jelly from the rigorous love-making.

Launchpad pulled out slowly before tying the condom and tossing it in a nearby trash bin. He then flopped unceremoniously onto the bed beside his lover and wrapped his arms around him in a tight cuddle. Drake had to take his time to breathe and find his words, his body feeling like a fucking wet noodle.

"I, um..." He started, still panting. "That was... Amazing."

"I'm glad." Replied Launchpad as he buried his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"Thank you for, uh, for taking care of me..." Drake gulped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Was I-"

"You were amazing, Drake. You felt amazing and I loved every second of that. I'm really glad I got to make your first time special." He replied, effectively snuffing out all his boyfriend's insecurities before they had a chance to take root.

Drake smiled warmly as he turned to his lover and snuggled up close to him. "I love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> anyways im gay & trans and my boyfriend lives 3 hours away and im big virgin lol so this is how im coping akfdsjdsklgklhds
> 
> also Launchpad is the perfect man and I'm a bird furry specifically for him ok? ok


End file.
